lord of the rings: the resurrection of darkness
by fantasyshadow997
Summary: after the defeat of sauron, a new darkness has arisen greater than the valar themselves. mithrandir will stop at nothing to find the one man who should inherit the power of iluvatar, the one. plz note that this is my 1st fanfic, and i'd like reviews.
1. Chapter 1

After the defeat of the dark lord, Morgoth, and eventually his deadly apprentice, Sauron, the tyrannical disposition in the land of Middle Earth was no longer coexistent with any realm but that of the void, however, within the deep trenches of the earth, loomed an enemy unspoken of. In the creation of the earth, in which was originally a failure resulting in the metaphorical crumbling of its core.

A lack spiritual consistency and thus the perishing of his race, he created the four angels of the earth. They would be responsible for the spiritual spell in which will continue the original theme of the valar, sung in the creation of Middle Earth. However, this happened to be one of many themes Morgoth disrupted in an uproar of the chaotic theme full of hate, and discord.

The angels therefore turning into vile demons who wished to serve Morgoth in the preposterous conquest of Eru's realm. Eru rather than destroy them, bound the four demons to the beneath the earth, and cast upon them the curse of eternal slumber.

This resulted in the unfortunate fall of morale in the race of humans, and the disbelief of eru's divinity and existence. This then forced him to pass judgment on the race of man.

In the continuation of Morgoth's conspiracy, he chaotically tampered with the creation of the Dwarven race, casting upon them an everlasting greed and lust for gold. They dug into the deep bowels of the earth in search for more gold, awakening the four demons.

The four demons fled to the realm of solitude in which Morgoth had taken refuge, while building the mocking race of orcs. They awaited command, but the Valar took action more swiftly than anticipated by the Dark Ones.

And so the tale of the four demons begins, in their hidden plot of subterfuge, in thanks to the brilliance of Morgoth, the Lord of Chaos.


	2. The Beckoning Of The White Wizard

Mithrandir, after the defeat of Sauron had taken refuge upon the heavens, where he mingled with the gods. As he sat on a throne made for him after his help in middle-earth, he pondered about how long the calm will last. Is the storm over, or is the calm being deceptively lengthy? As glamdring shone off the light given by the heavens, he had an epiphany that there was truly no end. '_There may be an age in which one side rules, but does the hate, and the love, or the good and the bad, or the chaos and the harmony, ever end?' _

In that instant, Gandalf the white was beckoned by Yavanna to speak with Eru himself. Humbled, yet proud and honored, he abruptly arose from his throne, and paused for a moment, in a kingly manner, gazing at the light, in a godly, prestigious way, then began his rather slow yet long walk by thrusting his staff downward to use as support. As he walked, he stared at the magnificent gardens, and the flawless light. Along the way, he found an unheard of Silmaril, gleaming in the purity given by the heavens. He was told by a servant Iluvatar, that Feanor originally created 6 Silmarils, as a test to see if they would be sufficient enough for earth. As is known in the realm of Eru, he prioritizes earth over the realm of the gods, and thus he found them to be worthy, and so three of them were put upon the earth.

At last, Gandalf arrived at the temple of Iluvatar. The temple was solid gold, with ruby, sapphire, and diamond engravings used to create very intriguing and intricate swirling patterns filled with the multiple forms of the jewels. The divine structure was hovering in the clouds, uplifted by godly magick. He trembled in pressure and adoration at the glorious building that stood in front of him. After a long time of adoring the construction, he hesitantly entered the palace.

As he entered, Gandalf was stunned by the impeccable display of peace, yet in such a dark hour, as he was previously informed. He walked down a roofless corridor, so long; the enormous chamber that lies ahead was not yet visible, giving the corridor an infinite appearance into the sky and to the front of Gandalf. As he walk, the animated images on the walls began to become vile premonitions. He saw murder, torment, and many worse things occurring. He saw four creatures in which he never wished to see again. At last, he arrived in the chamber, and immediately fell to his knees, at the foot of the throne, in honor; he refused to look upon the glorious face of the one.

"I hath cometh as thou hath beckoned. What dost thou request, your majesty?" Mithrandir asked.

"Raise o Gandalf the white. For thou hath not cometh in an hour of glory, yet an hour of darkness. Thy mind hath seen an event that I may only bestow upon the honor of tampering to thee."

Gandalf obediently arose, yet with his head still facing the floor, in which was decorated with unfathomably magnificent and intricate patterns of which intrigued Mithrandir by the revelation that the patterns were actually an ancient code. Coincidentally, Gandalf translated the code to this: 'thou whom dareth look upon the face of Eru, the one, shall be punished with eternal torment'

"I am honored with your trust, my liege, but I am afraid I am unfit to mend a godly issue, for I am merely a lesser god." Gandalf said

"And foolish you are so. For in my ghastly premonition, I hath seen the ending result if I were to be the one to attempt this task." Eru bellowed calmly.

"i-I apologize your majesty. My imprudence exceeds that of a mere dwarf. Ha-ha, for I have forgotten the unfathomable presence I hath cometh hither for." Mithrandir stated.

"dost thou wishest to become an exiled demon amongst the remaining mockery of a race many call orcs, whom would damn their souls to have the chance at vengeance for the resistance you have put up? In whom dost thou beleivest I am?" Eru hollered in rage.

"y-you are Eru, the one, the creator, the lord and my life. Surely you don't believe I hath forgotten? Gandalf humbly said in defense.

"ENOUGH OF THIS PITYFUL CONFRONTATION! I hath become weary of your fear of me. I congratulate you. Thou is truly the one. In the meantime, gather all of your items, and come back to me by dawn, for you are going back to middle-earth."

"Wait, my lord, if I may, what did you intend by saying I am truly the one?" Gandalf asked.

Eru felt a human sentiment, and grinned. "No Mithrandir, you may not. It will all come to you in time."

And with that, Eru opened his arms wide, and a great flash of light blinded Gandalf. The palace and the gardens, with all the intricate patterns rushing past him at a speed that he could still comprehend what he saw, and yet it took no more than a single second to transport him his to own temple of glory, sitting on his throne. _Gather all of your items, and come back to me at dawn, for you are going back to middle-earth._


End file.
